Companies typically have difficulties tracking inventory items and their usage while on jobsites. Many inventory items are misused, misplaced, and improperly tracked and replenished by the employees of the companies. Therefore, companies have incentives to track the items, hold employees responsible for missing items, properly account costs, and replenish the missing items based on demand. Typically items of the inventory are kept in a controlled space that is monitored. Some companies have used locking doors with keypads that allow only employees with an authorized code to enter the controlled space. In addition, computers and bar code tags have been used to track the items in and out of the controlled space. However, these systems still lack automatic tracking information, cost accounting information, security methods, and replenishment information in the process of tracking and monitoring the items stored in the controlled space and linking the responsible employee with the items being taken in and out of the controlled space.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a system, apparatus and method that monitors and tracks items stored in a controlled space, which is conveniently portable throughout an industrial plant or outdoor location.